About You
by penguntitbias
Summary: Rasa sayang yang berbeda. Antara aku untukmu, dan kamu untukku. [SVT Soonyoung x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! Just a short ficlet! Hope u guys like my #5 story! (sry for bad summary)


**_A_** ** _bout You_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _disclaimer:_ Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Aku Hoshi.

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Menyayangi lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu bernama Jihoon. Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon adalah sosok yang akan menjadi sangat manja dan menggemas di dalam rumah. Tapi jikalau sosok itu berada dibalik layar televisi dengan karisma yang menguar dan juga sosoknya yang menawan, akan berubah menjadi sosok bernama Woozi. Aku masih saja selalu terpana akan pesonanya saat melihatnya di ruang tamu; menonton Jihoon sedang tampil di balik layar.

Aku sangat mengetahui tentang dirinya, dimulai dari kegigihannya dalam mengejar mimpinya, hingga catatan buruk tentangnya selama ini. Aku mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Hanya dia.

Aku ingin selalu berada disampingnya, membalas budi setiap apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku saat dulu kala; Saat dimana aku terjatuh sejatuh jatuhnya.

Ia adalah penyelamatku.

Aku terbujur kaku serta lemah di pinggiran jalan entah dimana. Saat itu cuaca sangat dingin mengingat musim dingin telah tiba. Aku merasa ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini, karena aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan disini; di dunia yang penuh dengan kekejian yang amat sangat menyiksaku.

Lalu ia datang bagai segelas _wine_ dikala musim dingin yang kian menusuk tubuh hingga ketulang-belulang. Menjadi penghangat dikala hati sudah mati membeku.

Aku terpana karenanya. Mulanya, kupikir ia adalah orang yang sama seperti mereka, namun aku salah.

Ialah Sang Dewa Penyelamatku. Hanya untukku.

Hingga saat ini, menjadi tempatnya berkeluh-kesahnya adalah satu-satunya cara yang ada untukku berterima kasih padanya.

Aku teringat kala ia sedang menderita akan masalah yang membuatnya terpuruk jatuh. Ia berkata padaku kalau ia terancam tidak bisa _debut_ dengan kawannya yang selalu ia ceritakan. Aku kesal, karena tak mampu memahami rasa sakitnya, pun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuknya, orang yang berjasa di hidupku.

Inginku mengusap punggung kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh itu, menyingkirkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, memberi kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Juga ingin membalas pelukan eratnya.

Namun tubuh ini terlalu kaku untuk melakukannya.

Aku selalu menemaninya kala ia sedang dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Aku masih sangat ingat, saat itu ia sangat tertekan karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang memaksanya untuk memeras isi otaknya agar membuat sesuatu hal yang aku tak tahu itu apa.

Ia sangat kesakitan, lalu menangis. Ia memelukku erat dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang sedang kacau. Aku sangat sedih, kesal, marah, dan kecewa pada seseorang yang membuat Jihoon-ku menangis sebegininya.

Namun lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

Rasanya sangat sakit saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku takkan mampu melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Padahal aku sendiri tak tahu arti dari kata 'perasaan' itu apa.

Tetapi, mengapa aku memiliki perasaan aneh ini kepadanya? Dimana saat ia sedang terluka, lelah, atau bahkan merasa dirinya sendirian, aku ingin selalu berasa di sisinya. Merengkuhnya, memeluknya, berada di sisinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bekerja keras selama ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, perasaan apa ini?

Aku berusaha menghalau pemikiran aneh tentang 'perasaan' yang secara abstrak muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku berpikir, bahwa sia-sia aku memikirkan hal tersebut dan lebih baik mencoba untuk menyelamatkan lelaki itu dari sisi kelam dunia ini yang menyebabkan dirinya menderita sebegini dahsyatnya.

Dan kini, aku sangat senang melihat sosoknya yang selalu tersenyum. Aku sangat senang, walau aku tahu senyumnya itu bukanlah untukku.

Saat Ibunda Jihoon menyalakan televisi, ia selalu saja memutar tayangan yang terdapat putra semata-wayangnya disana. Dan aku melihatnya.

Disana, lelaki kesayanganku.

Akan tetapi, hari ini akan berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau lalu-lalu aku hanya mampu melihat sosoknya melalui layar, kini aku akan melihatnya secara langsung. Aku sangat senang sampai rasanya ingin melompat kearahnya lalu memeluknya!

Kemudian, suara kenop pintu rumah terdengar dengan sangat jelas, tanda ada orang yang masuk melalui pintu itu. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Jihoon! Orang yang kutunggu sedari-tadi!

Ia melihatku dan menghampiriku! Aku sangat rindu padamu, kau tahu, Jihoon?

Mungkin ia juga rindu padaku sampai-sampai memelukku dengan erat. Lalu ia berkata,

.

.

.

 _"Aku pulang, Hoshi! Apakah kau rindu padaku, boneka kecilku tersayang?"_

.

.

.

Aku Hoshi.

Aku boneka kesayangan Lee Jihoon.

Dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

 **END**

A/N : Huaaaa! akhirnya aku balik bawa (lagi-lagi) _ficlet_! Yey! _Anyway_ , maapin kalo penyampaiannya kurang jelas, masih abal-abal banget huhu :"(

A/N aku panjang mulu hehe maaf ya kalo gak dibaca juga gapapa kok hehe xD

Aku gak bakal bosen (semoga kalian gak bosen liat ini mulu) buat bilang makasih, makasih, dan makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah mampir baca ceritaku, _fav_ atau _follow_ , juga _review_ dari kalian! Setiap hari aku liatin _review_ kalian, lho! Serius! Dan kalo bisa kita kenalan ya huhu pokoknya ayaflu somach! /kiss/ .g

Aku minta maaf buat segala bentuk kesalahan ketik isi dari cerita ini huhu aku periksa kok kali ini ceritanya HEHE tapi maaf banget kalo masih ada _typo_ atau kesalahan lainnya TT

Oh iya, mohon maaf kalo cerita ini atau cerita aku yang lainnya mirip _plot_ -nya ataupun lainnya sama cerita atau film lainnya, tapi jujur ini ide asli dari otak aku. Trus cerita ini aku dapet inspirasi dari One Piece eHEHEHEH :"(

Untuk kak **_Kalium Iodida_** , _thank u_ udah ngasih tau gimana cara bales review huhuhuhu nanti jajal mau coba eheh maaciw ya ehehehe yawla sksd banget gua /peyuk/

 _Ok_ _ay_ , _for last but no least, thx a lot for reading my (boring) story! See u in my other story! Bubye!_ /ngacir ama koko yongguk dan cici shihyun/


End file.
